


Fuck me like you love me

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Begging, Blood and Injury, Both are hopeless in love and dont know it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Gun Violence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos, Violence, or lovers being forced enemies kind of, underground fighting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: «Tieni il guinzaglio stretto con i tuoi bastardi, o finirà male com’è finita con Mike.»In circostanze normali, Erwin si sarebbe tenuto a distanza di sicurezza, ma sentendo quella velata minaccia – neppure così velata – avanzò di quei pochi passi che lo distanziavano con il ragazzo dai capelli neri. Emanava un'aura poco rassicurante, ma Erwin lo afferrò lo stesso per la felpa larga, sollevandola con un movimento rapido. «Non osare minacciare, non ne hai il minimo diritto, non dopo che avete quasi ammazzato Mike.»Bastò quello. Un gesto, uno sguardo raccolto, la vicinanza che imponeva una presenza non gradita, che distrusse quella linea invisibile frapposta tra di loro per precauzione.L’aria si tese, vibrò di elettricità statica, e si ruppe.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fuck me like you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Ma buonasera! No, non avete le allucinazioni: è davvero un aggiornamento con una nuova shot dopo... beh, decisamente troppo.  
> Ci dispiace tantissimo di non aver più postato nulla: come sapete, abbiamo sempre cose pronte, il nostro problema è appunto il momento della revisione che ci porta davvero via tantissimo tempo - e non solo nelle long.   
> Stiamo provvedendo anche a rispondere a tutte le povere anime che ci hanno lasciato una recensione durante gli anni di silenzio sul profilo, anche perché ci fa davvero piacere vedere quanto vi siano piaciute le nostre piccole creature, anche se non sono del tutto nuove ecco.  
> Parlando di questa storia, è nata dalla necessità primaria di vedere Erwin e Levi come nemici e coinvolgerli in un rapporto conflittuale, in cui ci siamo divertite molto a sguazzare. Come potete immaginare, anche questa storia è datata, ma finalmente ha visto la luce, quindi non ci resta che augurarvi buona lettura!  
> Ricordiamo, inoltre, che se volete potete tranquillamente trovare aggiornamenti/scleri o magari solo fare un passo sulla [nostra pagina fb](https://www.facebook.com/pages/ScandalWay/517566948398832), che malgrado gli scarsi aggiornamenti, continuiamo ad aggiornare ogni tot per confermare che no, non siamo morte e stiamo facendo cose.  
> ScandalWay

«Hai sentito?»  
«Me l’ha raccontato il mio ragazzo: qualcuno è finito all’ospedale.»  
«Ma non c’era stata una tregua?»  
«Qualcuno ha sentito degli spari...»  
«Credi che continueranno? Si parlava di una vendetta per una donna.»  
«Che cosa romantica-»  
Lo scatolone venne buttato a terra, impilato assieme agli altri. Altri ventotto e avrebbe svuotato il camion che al mattino scaricava gli ordini della giornata precedente: arrivava alle sette meno venti e doveva essere libero per le sette, così da poter continuare il giro.  
Lo vide allontanarsi attraverso la via retrostante il supermercato, piena di scatole piegate, plastica riciclata e sacchi dell’umido a colmare i bidoni dell’immondizia ancora da svuotare. Si stava passando una mano contro le tempie, Erwin, il sudore a lasciargli un velo lucido sugli avambracci, quando le udì.  
Scolarette sulla via di scuola, cartella tra le mani e pettegolezzi tra le labbra dipinte di rosso e pesca.  
Non si volse, ma sentì tutto. Un baluginio azzurro all’ombra delle case di mattoni e calcestruzzo, l’ombra che si stagliava obliqua sul pavimento al primo sole.  
Poi ritornò a piegarsi per continuare il proprio lavoro, la propria routine, facendo finta che tutto sarebbe ritornato nel giusto ordine delle cose.  
  
Si era alzato malvolentieri, quella mattina.  
Sarebbe stata una giornata di merda, lo aveva pensato non appena aveva visto la confezione di tè svuotato, la tazza di Mikasa ancora nel lavandino e le briciole su parte del tavolo che non aveva fatto in tempo a togliere per il suo essere sempre fottutamente in ritardo per le lezioni a scuola.  
Sul cellulare aveva cinque chiamate senza risposta, tredici messaggi non letti e tre chiamate perse sulla chat di whatsapp.  
L’acqua della doccia gli ruscellò addosso in una cappa di vapore condensato contro il vetro opaco; serpenti chiari gli percorrevano la pelle del corpo, materializzando quelli che aveva marchiati a inchiostro lungo il braccio sinistro, acqua nell’acqua, bagnandola senza essere bagnata. Il tatuaggio gli circondava l’avambraccio fino a raggiungergli il polso. Un fiume che quella carpa percorreva a ritroso, nuotando su acque burrascose che si inerpicavano lungo l’arto in sbuffi di schiuma e schizzi azzurri fino a trasformarsi in un drago dalle squame di smeraldo e lilla che si arpionava sulla spalla con una zampa a posarsi sul principio del pettorale sinistro.  
Si tirò indietro i capelli, uscendo, osservando il riflesso sfumato dalla nebbia calda contro il vetro: non si riconobbe. Aveva iniziato ad assumere un profilo severo e duro, che gli rimandava l’immagine di suo zio; a differenza sua, le sue labbra non si erano mai piegate in quei sorrisi spaventosamente inquietanti. Avevano, invece, una piega scontrosa, quasi impudente, piegate in una linea che si incurvava verso il basso. L’arcata sopraccigliare era sottile, le palpebre erano calate sull’iride di metallo grezzo con una pesantezza greve, di chi avrebbe tanto voluto tenerli chiusi per più tempo ancora. I capelli avevano la piega di sua madre, aperti di lato come due cascate nere, rasati sulla nuca e lisci; diceva che le somigliava molto, ma lei aveva avuto una morbida gentilezza negli occhi, lineamenti dolci e gradevoli dipinti sul viso. Lui non aveva nulla di tutto ciò.  
I dilatatori neri se li era messi al liceo, nel periodo della ribellione; poco dopo era arrivato il tatuaggio, con più consapevolezza macchiata di rabbia che ancora sembrava bruciargli le vene.  
«Che volete?» La voce roca rispose all’ennesima chiamata del cellulare in vibrazione.  
La risposta non tardò ad arrivare, e con lei la conferma che quella sarebbe stata _decisamente_ una giornata del cazzo.  
  
Non era stato difficile trovarli, scovarli nelle loro piccole tane come sudici topi di fogna, luridi come lo erano le loro stupide teste piene di merda.  
Ragazzini che giocavano a fare i duri, il petto gonfio di boria e lo sguardo che saettava fulmini che venivano subito inghiottiti dalla paura quando vedevano qualcuno che, di cazzotti, ne sapeva tirare di più forti e meno misericordiosi.  
Per certi versi gli facevano pietà. Eren aveva la loro stessa età, ma almeno si tirava fuori da quelle stronzate.  
«Vi siete divertiti, ho saputo.»  
Erano rimasti attoniti e spauriti, quando l’avevano visto arrivare in quel vicolo, tanto sudicio che aveva dovuto fare uno sforzo per non fermarsi all’inizio e non andare oltre. Era stato costretto a tanto, doveva davvero essere caduto in basso.  
«Sì, con quella puttana di tua madre.» Rise il più ferale, capelli rossi e piercing sul sopracciglio.  
Levi assorbì con lenta riflessione il suo aspetto, i lividi che gli erano stati fatti dai suoi, pochi istanti prima che non erano riusciti a metterlo in ginocchio. Dietro di Levi, uno dei suoi fece per sferrargli un calcio, ma lo fermò con un gesto della mano. «Credi che mi pisci sotto solo perché hai portato il tuo culo d’oro a farsi un giro? Potete anche succhiarmi il cazzo, merde.»  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, Levi, tirandoseli indietro.  
«Che pena...»  
«Chi cazzo ti credi di essere-!»  
La voce gli sgusciò in un soffio roco, un risucchio stridulo. La mano di Levi l’aveva afferrato per la gola senza il minimo garbo, solo la precauzione di non fargli tirare le cuoia per assenza d’aria, sbattendolo di malagrazia contro il muro di calcinacci affianco alla loro macchina, con la testa che cozzava in un suono duro.  
Una sola mano, il pollice e il medio che premevano sulla carotide e sulla giugulare, stringendo.  
«Erano parole che non sentivo da molto tempo.» Principiò, la voce che si induriva e l’aria attorno a lui che si assottiglia, incrinandosi fin quasi a spezzarsi. Lo sguardo del bullo registrò, senza poterlo evitare, lo sguardo freddo che avrebbe potuto aprirgli la cassa toracica e strappargli le viscere. «Da dove l’hai preso tutto questo senso di superiorità, mh?»  
Il braccio si gonfiò appena in quel suo alzarlo da terra. Mantenere la presa sul suo collo non era difficile – era complicato non spezzargli il collo né ridurlo in fin di vita fino a fargli diventare il viso tumefatto e livido senza ossigenazione. «Dovreste essere una banda di fighette per prendervela con chi non si può difendere. Per cosa? Per vendetta? Che stronzate.»  
Un gesto, e il piercing venne strappato dalla carne.  
All’inizio ci fu shock misto a rabbia, poi le urla sgraziate riecheggiarono nell’aria in ululati altalenanti, ringhi raschiati tra lacrime e sangue. Andò a tenersi l’occhio, il sopracciglio ora un grumo di carne penzoloni, come se potesse fargli meno male.  
Lo lasciò andare, Levi, e questo cadde malamente, senza forza nelle gambe che si piegarono come un rametto spezzato sul cemento.  
Guardandolo dall’alto, gli premette con forza un anfibio tra le gambe. Un uggiolio strozzato raschiò disperato il silenzio del vicolo, riverberandosi negli occhi dei suoi, in silenzio, a osservare.  
«Non entrerete più nel territorio che non è vostro, non vi mettere più a spaccare le vetrine dei locali né insozzare coi vostri murales del cazzo i muri delle case. Sono stato chiaro? Altrimenti vi strappo le palle, e ve le faccio ingoiare.»  
Come risposta ricevette un uggiolio sommesso, la voce che gli gorgogliava in gola tra respiri ansanti e rabbia, ora non più così ostentata e spudorata, ma tenuta a bada.  
Quella era la posizione dei cani come loro.  
Ma nonostante tutto, non gli procurava piacere quel pensiero, non come lo provavano gli altri che erano con lui e che si erano divertiti a pestare gli altri tre compagni della banda avversaria.  
Non c’era nulla di cui andare fieri o per cui uscirne appagati, non per una cosa del genere.  
Erano ragazzini, senza cervello e senza soldi probabilmente, che seguivano gli ordini di uno stronzo peggio di quanto potessero esserlo loro, che se ne approfittava, gonfiandoli e sguinzagliandoli per strada. Trasformava la loro disperazione in rabbia; che cosa c’era di onorevole nel pestare delle marionette?  
Si guardò l’orologio: le undici e quarantasette. Avrebbe fatto tardi a lavoro, merda.  
Un altro calcio sulle palle, prima di chinarsi.  
L’algida durezza emanata dallo sguardo e dall’espressione lo faceva diventare imponente agli occhi del ragazzo accasciato a terra.  
«Dì al tuo capo, se ancora vive, di non usarci come capro espiatorio. Se la vedrà male quando si farà rivedere in circolazione, se non gli è bastata la lezione che gli hanno dato.»  
Lo lasciò lì, voltandosi e ritornando in strada.  
  
La stanza aveva quel tipico odore di disinfettante, misto a puzza di sudore che era normale trovare in quel genere di ambiente. Predominava il bianco, un bianco non della purezza, ma sfumato del grigiore che certi luoghi hanno visto da certi punti vista, tranne per qualche sprazzo di colore, dato dalle sedie color verde scolorito, il tavolino e un comodino girevole proprio accanto al letto.  
Affianco a quest'ultimo, una macchina continuava a rumoreggiare con il suo continuo _bip_ che era sia una rassicurazione che una maledizione.  
Erwin osservava il viso fasciato di Mike, il suo leggero abbassarsi e alzarsi del petto sotto le coperte, quasi dolorosamente. Aveva subito un'operazione delicata ed era ancora sotto anestesia e, una volta terminati quegli effetti, gli avrebbero iniettato degli antidolorifici.  
Lo sapeva perché era registrato come suo parente più prossimo. Non erano fratelli, né parenti stretti, ma erano cresciuti insieme, tanto che quando Mike era rimasto solo al mondo, suo padre lo aveva adottato, prendendone la custodia secondo il volere della famiglia Zacharius.  
Provava un misto di preoccupazione, impotenza e rabbia. Sentimenti forti, incontrollabili; non era abituato a sentirsi in quel modo, men che meno a sentire con così tanta chiarezza il proprio senso di appartenenza a quel gruppo di scapestrati che Mike comandava da quando erano in terza media.  
Teneva le braccia conserte, il viso abbassato, cupo, mentre pensava forsennatamente a ciò che era necessario fare in quella situazione; lui che non avrebbe mai voluto trovarcisi, perché non era il suo posto, perché i suoi valori erano differenti, ma allo stesso tempo il suo cuore apparteneva a quel gruppo, malgrado tutto.  
«Capo-»  
Erwin si voltò, colto alla sprovvista e strappato dai propri pensieri: un ragazzino dall'aria intimidita e allo stesso tempo fremente, si era fatto avanti nella stanza.  
«Non sono il vostro capo.» Gli rispose con semplicità, ma amarezza Erwin. I capelli biondi gli coprivano gli occhi azzurri, l'espressione poco accogliente non faceva altro che coronare una visione tutt'altro che rassicurante.  
Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Riguardo a questo, finché Mike non sarà fuori pericolo tu sei-»  
«Lo so. Ma non chiamarmi capo.» Ribadì, definitivo. Si alzò dalla sedia di plastica, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile – come se così, avesse potuto preservare un sonno tranquillo al suo amico di sempre. Fece un cenno al ragazzino, uscendo dalla stanza e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Seduti sulle sedie, poste nel corridoio, altri tre membri della banda lo aspettavano: erano quelli che avevano portato Mike in ospedale _dopo_. Uno aveva la maglia ancora sporca di sangue, chiaro segno che non fosse tornato a casa dopo i fatti.  
Quando sentirono la porta chiudersi, alzarono istintivamente lo sguardo su di lui. Erwin notò il brillio nei loro occhi, era impossibile non notarlo: vendetta; ecco cosa ci leggeva dentro. Un'accecante desiderio di vendetta, che nessuna parola, nessun _ma_ o _però_ avrebbero mai potuto fermare; non in quei ragazzi, non dopo il trattamento che avevano riservato al loro leader.  
Nel proprio intimo, anche lui era arrabbiato; furioso in realtà.  
«Andiamo a dare una lezione a questi pezzi di merda.»  
Aveva detto il ragazzino, Leonard, stringendo i pugni.  
«No. Nessuno darà lezioni a nessuno, voglio parlare con chi li comanda.»  
Ma mentre lo diceva e la combriccola lo fissava in silenzio, probabilmente non molto d'accordo su quella conclusione diplomatica, arrivò di corsa Nile, il telefono ancora in mano per una chiamata da poco terminata.  
«Erwin! È Josh, lo hanno massacrato di botte assieme ai suoi.»  
Si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di calmare quel senso di impotenza che lo stava consumando: non era adatto a sostituire Mike, non se ne sentiva in grado e non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi in una situazione come quella. Ma che altro poteva fare? Era ciò che si aspettavano tutti e, d'altra parte, nutriva lo stesso risentimento degli altri membri della banda.  
«Vorrà dire che dovranno spiegare anche questo.»  
  
Nei giorni successivi le due bande si erano date battaglia – o meglio i membri di ambo le parti si erano pestati a turno, in modo anche piuttosto violento, tanto che spesso avevano rischiato l'intervento della polizia.  
Erwin aveva alleggerito i propri turni al lavoro, per evitare che alcuni elementi della banda facessero come volevano loro e anche perché doveva conciliare il tutto con l'andare a verificare le condizioni di Mike. Fisicamente si stava riprendendo, ma non si era ancora svegliato: gli avevano indotto il coma farmacologico a causa delle ferite riportate, dunque ci si aspettava che si svegliasse da solo a giorni.  
Aveva provato a convincere alcuni dei suoi a non cercare ulteriori scontri e, in qualche modo, erano giunti a una mezza tregua, di cui lui aveva approfittato per mettersi in contatto con Levi – il capo banda.  
Lo conosceva. Lo aveva visto qualche volta: un giovane basso, ma dallo sguardo sottile; sapeva che era molto forte e per nulla pacifico, ma se volevano in qualche modo risolvere la situazione ed evitare inutili scontri, era di certo meglio un incontro faccia a faccia.  
Non sapeva che cosa avesse spinto quegli esaltati a cercare rissa con Mike, né come avessero fatto a ridurlo in quel modo, ma esigeva delle spiegazioni e, possibilmente, delle scuse.  
Sospirò, alzando lo sguardo verso l'alto: l'autunno era iniziato da pochi giorni, ma faceva già freddo e la giacca di jeans che indossava non lo faceva stare particolarmente caldo; i jeans scuri, al contrario, avevano uno spessore tale da proteggerlo, mentre la maglia che indossava sotto la giacchetta era a mezze maniche, sudata per via del turno appena concluso a lavoro e puzzava di olio, frittura e spezie.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli color grano, appiccicati alla fronte sudata, cercando di risistemarli inutilmente. Era tutto il giorno che era fuori e il sole si stagliava all'orizzonte, facendo capire che la giornata era ormai quasi finita; avrebbe dovuto lavorare anche quella notte, ma si era preso un permesso dal bar, in modo da poter chiarire una volta per tutte la faccenda con quel tizio.  
Estrasse il cellulare: un messaggio da Nile e uno da Rob. Il primo lo informava sulle condizioni di Mike, che non si era ancora svegliato, ma i medici sembravano ottimisti; Rob invece lo informava che avrebbe dovuto fare il turno di notte il giorno dopo. Sospirò e, mentre faceva per mettersi nuovamente in tasca lo smartphone con lo schermo scheggiato, sentì la vibrazione.  
Suo padre lo stava chiamando.  
«Ehi, ciao papà.»  
 _«Ciao, Erwin. Dove sei?»_  
«Ah... In giro con gli amici, te l'avevo detto che oggi sarei stato fuori per un po'.»  
 _«Già, è vero scusami. Quindi non ci sei per cena?»_ Erwin sospirò internamente. Suo padre stava dando da un po' segno di scordarsi le cose, ma non era colpa sua: l'età che avanzava lo aveva reso inevitabilmente più propenso a quel genere di problema.  
Avere un figlio passati i quaranta, del resto, non era stata una sua scelta, era capitato, dato che sua madre non era mai rimasta incinta prima, cosa che aveva destato non pochi sospetti negli altri, almeno fino a quando non era nato. Copia sputata di suo padre, dalla punta del naso fino ai capelli color grano e gli occhi azzurri.  
«No, mangia pure senza di me. Ti ho lasciato la pasta di oggi in frigo, scaldala dovrebbe essere ancora buona.»  
 _«Va bene. Ci vediamo domani a colazione?»_  
«... Uhm. Domani ho lezione alle otto, quindi ci vediamo per pranzo.»  
 _«D'accordo. A domani.»_  
«Sì, a domani papà.»  
La chiamata terminò e lui poté controllare l'ora. Era in lieve ritardo: avevano fissato per le sei e mezza, confermato poi da un uomo la mattina precedente, di fronte al negozio dove Mike era stato trovato massacrato di botte.  
Alla fine Levi arrivò; era solo, proprio come avevano stabilito. Erwin apprezzò il fatto che, almeno lui, fosse di parola.  
Era piccolo, proprio come lo ricordava; la felpa calata sulle spalle e jeans neri ad accompagnarlo, assomigliava a un'ombra che sgusciava tra le case, inghiottendo ogni frammento di oscurità che il calar del sole non faceva altro che risaltare.  
Notò, mentre si avvicinava, il suo sguardo fisso e non fu facile evitarsi un leggero brivido di disagio, sotto quell'attenzione. Sembrava lo volesse trapassare da parte a parte e, forse, era proprio quello che si aspettava succedesse.  
Quando Levi gli fu a qualche passo, si fermò.  
«Ehi.» Lo salutò il biondo; Levi si limitò a un cenno, le mani infilate nelle tasche che lo rendevano più giovane di quanto – probabilmente – non fosse in realtà. Atteggiamento tipico, in quel genere di ambiente. Rimase comunque a distanza.  
«Mi hanno riferito che volevi parlare.»  
Levi si poggiò con la schiena al muro di fronte; gli occhi come cristalli duri d’antracite che non lo perdevano di vista. Erwin annuì, non muovendosi dalla sua posizione.  
«Esatto. Sono Erwin, il-»  
«So chi sei, il punto è: perché siamo qui?» La voce di Levi era tagliente, sbrigativa, come anche il suo sguardo. Dava l'impressione di non essere granché interessato a tutto quello.  
Non credeva che lo conoscesse: si erano visti talmente poco e di sfuggita, durante i brevi incontri-scontri tra le loro bande, che non credeva lo conoscesse _sul serio_ , ma era piuttosto sicuro che non mentisse e che fosse a conoscenza della sua nuova posizione.  
«Chiarimenti.» Disse semplicemente il biondo. L'altro lo guardò, sempre con quello sguardo disinteressato che, in qualche modo, cominciò a far già irritare il biondo.  
«Ti ascolto.» Gli fece presente, come se si aspettasse che, senza la sua approvazione, continuasse comunque.  
«Il motivo per cui avete mandato Mike in ospedale.»  
Non era una domanda, quanto più una richiesta, un dato di fatto. C'era del reale interesse circa la motivazione che ci stava dietro, ma anche chiara e malcelata irritazione.  
Levi sembrò rigirarsela nella mente, assaporarla, soppesarne la disposizione delle parole, la sfumatura di voce usata, il modo in cui questa era stata posta. E no, non gli piaceva nulla di quello che aveva sentito.  
«Perché lo stai chiedendo a me.» Rispose, usando il suo medesimo tono, velando l’interrogativo con un'affermazione. Al di là della barriera che sembrava porre tra sé e il resto del mondo, aveva braccia incrociate in petto e un'espressione infinitesimale.  
«Perché Mike non è finito in ospedale da solo. E tu sei il capo di chi lo ha ridotto così, fino a prova contraria.» Gli rese noto – come se non lo sapesse, _lo stronzo_ – di quello che avevano fatto all'altro. Lo irritava che cercasse di mantenere un certo tipo di atteggiamento disinteressato, come se la cosa non lo toccasse, come se non fosse colpa sua, quando era ovvio che lo fosse.  
«Ma tu non hai neppure una prova a tuo favore. Ne hai?»  
«Stai cercando di negare l'evidenza?» Gli domandò ancora Erwin; senza contare il modo in cui si stava comportando: tutto lo faceva apparire colpevole. Colpevole e pure pezzo di merda. No, non lo avrebbe affatto perdonato, né se la sarebbe bevuta. «Siete o non siete stati voi a far casino e sparare contro di noi e la nostra banda?»  
«Ti fa comodo dare la colpa ai primi pezzi di merda che ti capitano a tiro, vero? Non hai alcuna prova, non hai nessuna _evidenza_ del cazzo, come dici tu. Chi ti credi di essere per puntarci contro il dito?» Masticava acido, Levi, amaro come fiele.  
Erwin lo fulminò.  
«Non mi sembra che vi siate comportati come persone innocenti. Avete massacrato anche Josh di botte o sbaglio? È il comportamento di chi non c'entra niente?» Acido con acido, la risposta di Erwin, mentre osservava le reazioni di quel tizio.  
Sembrava più debole di quanto in realtà non fosse, Erwin lo sapeva: lo aveva già visto in azione e sapeva quanto fosse scattante; era agile, il tipo di forza che lui e Mike non avevano, dato che compensavano con la massa fisica.  
Levi arricciò le labbra, i denti che sgusciavano sotto la linea sottile in un ringhio senza suono.  
«Abbiamo risposto a chi ci ha attaccato. Hanno sfasciato i negozi di persone che non c’entravano nulla e imbrattato i muri con la vostra firma: tieni il guinzaglio stretto con i tuoi bastardi, o finirà male com’è finita con Mike.»  
In circostanze normali, Erwin si sarebbe tenuto a distanza di sicurezza, ma sentendo quella velata minaccia – neppure così velata – avanzò di quei pochi passi che lo distanziavano con il ragazzo dai capelli neri. Emanava un'aura poco rassicurante, ma Erwin lo afferrò lo stesso per la felpa larga, sollevandola con un movimento rapido. «Non osare minacciare, non ne hai il minimo diritto, non dopo che avete quasi ammazzato Mike.»  
Bastò quello. Un gesto, uno sguardo raccolto, la vicinanza che imponeva una presenza non gradita, che distrusse quella linea invisibile frapposta tra di loro per precauzione.  
L’aria si tese, vibrò di elettricità statica, e si ruppe.  
La mano di Levi afferrò il polso che gli teneva la maglia con tanta forza da lasciargli il segno sulla pelle ambrata, le gambe si piegarono dandogli una spinta a staccarsi dal muro e spingendo di forza bruta anche la stazza dell’altro, mentre il cappuccio calava sulle spalle e il pugno partiva.  
«Non toccarmi con queste cazzo di mani!» La voce gli raschiò in gola come un ruggito basso. Gli occhi affilati come lame, cupi come una tempesta spietata.  
Erwin cercò di parare il colpo, ma lo prese in pieno sul viso facendolo piegare.  
Sapeva che era veloce, dunque fece partire quasi istantaneamente un pugno, puntando al medesimo bersaglio del minore, il viso, mentre il suo sguardo guizzava a focalizzarlo, in quel groviglio di mani, felpe, il muro che si allontanava man a mano che quello lo strattonava.  
Il cazzotto lo colpì allo zigomo ma fu come non l’avesse patito, se non per un sospiro pesante e breve dalle narici. Le mani di Levi gli si aggrapparono contro la maglia, spingendolo indietro mentre faceva partire un pugno, e un altro ancora, sull’avambraccio.  
Furia cieca e spietata, a una velocità troppo rapida per capire chi avesse colpito cosa.  
Erwin frappose entrambe le braccia per difendersi dai pugni, cercando di elaborare velocemente una strategia: non poteva vincere in quanto ad agilità, ma poteva spingerlo e sbilanciarlo, usando il proprio corpo per farlo – prima di tutto doveva fargli mollare la presa sulla sua maglia però.  
Spostò il proprio peso su un lato, prima di abbassarsi, tirare il ragazzo contro di sé e poi usare la forza per spingerlo indietro, in modo che sbattesse con la schiena contro il muro.  
Forse Levi se lo aspettava, forse non ebbe i riflessi abbastanza pronti o la resistenza necessaria per resistere alla forza massiccia e poderosa del biondo: il muro gli spaccò la schiena, slacciandogli un ringhio dolente che non era altro che un suono di frustrazione, il tremito basso e cupo di una valanga che stava per prendere velocità e devastare tutto ciò che gli sarebbe capitato.  
«Stronzo!»  
Lo spinse giù, a terra, sovrastando la propria repulsione allo sporco, infischiandosene di buttarglisi contro e rotolarsi su quel pezzo di strada anonima e invisibile. Voleva fargli male, voleva che sentisse male, molto di più di un semplice cazzotto sulla mascella, più di quanto non si rendesse conto di avergli fatto.  
Non se ne rese neppure conto, dei pensieri che gli baluginano alla mente come flash dei fari in autostrada – occhiali spessi, profumo di tè nero alla menta, i calli delle mani, il riverbero dell’aria alla sua voce; in quell’istante, sentì solo il piegarsi delle ossa a ogni contraccolpo con Erwin, il suo rispondere colpo su colpo.  
Reagendo d'istinto si portò nuovamente le braccia a proteggersi, mentre rispondeva ai colpi quando intravedeva un momento di pausa, quando la tempesta rapida di pugni si dissipava e riusciva a vedere uno spiraglio.  
Si rigirarono a terra diverse volte, spinti principalmente dal desiderio di farsi del male e malmenarsi; Erwin sentiva già male dappertutto, mentre il sangue colava dal labbro che era riuscito a spaccare al moro sopra di sé. I lividi non si vedevano ancora, ma la polvere e la ghiaia si era appiccicata su di loro, man mano che rotolavano uno sull'altro.  
Suo malgrado, Erwin notava cose che non avrebbe dovuto osservare. Come la curva perfetta con la quale il corpo sopra il suo si piegava, o il modo agile con cui gli si issava sopra, usando il proprio peso per sovrastarlo, malgrado la sua mole inferiore.  
Aveva lo sguardo acceso, contrariamente al solito e, quello sguardo, gli faceva correre l'adrenalina a mille. Più della rabbia, più della scazzottata in sé, in effetti.  
Levi avvertì una sorta di cambiamento nel suo modo di rispondere ai colpi, lo avvertì ancor prima di leggerglielo nello sguardo. La presa fu forte, alle spalle e alle braccia, quando lo strattonò via, rialzandosi e Levi con lui.  
In quello che fu un battito di ciglia, la tempesta sembrò placarsi, scossa solo da tuoni lontani di respiri affannati e muscoli tesi al massimo. Erwin lo teneva per la manica sulla spalla e il colletto, Levi lo bloccava stringendogli il polso e due dita contro la gola. Si stringevano in una morsa d’acciaio, con i piedi piantati al suolo e le braccia ferme.  
Lo osservò fisso, il moro, le labbra sottili allineate in una linea tesa.  
«Sei bravo a menar le mani; hai disciplina.» Si complimentò Erwin, il respiro ancora un po' affannato, dovuto anche alle dita che premevano contro la sua gola. Lo sguardo era fisso su Levi, in attesa di un qualche cambiamento di posizione; entrambi non sembravano, tuttavia, disposti a mollare la presa.  
Si ritrovò a riprendere il filone di pensieri che lo aveva scosso poco prima; il pensiero dell'odore e del respiro sottile, le dita affusolate e la pelle chiara. Quel ragazzo non era _bello_ , non nel senso stretto del termine; aveva un aspetto interessante, un corpo sottile, ma non magro, né tantomeno secco. Era agile e ben piantato, proporzionato al suo fisico e alla sua altezza minuta.  
Sembrava potesse spezzarsi, apparentemente, ma le dita piantate sul suo collo dimostravano tutto il contrario.  
Levi sembrò analizzare la sua espressione e la veridicità del complimento.  
«Tu ci sai fare...» Sospirò in uno sbuffo ansante e uno sguardo attento. Uno spicchio di sole sbatteva contro il muro di mattoni bruciati alle loro spalle che ne rifletteva la luce. Aveva occhi, riusciva a notarli solo in quel momento, di un azzurro abbagliante – seppur sporcati dal livido che gli stava sbocciando poco sotto, contro lo zigomo. Lui non era messo meglio: il labbro spaccato, i graffi a sfregiare appena la fronte sopra al sopracciglio sinistro, e la maglia tirata tanto da sbrindellarla. Senza riflettere, abbassò lo sguardo alla sua bocca, macchiata di rosso carminio. Il fiato che ancora non scemava a uscire rapido, l’adrenalina che sentiva fluire irruenta nelle vene, assieme al sangue.  
Erwin vibrò, mentre si rendeva conto di quel qualcosa che gli si era insinuato dentro e risaliva e scendeva dal suo cervello fino all'inguine.  
La sua attenzione venne focalizzata, quasi completamente, dal labbro spaccato di Levi, da cui gocciolava appena del sangue. Gli bastò solamente immaginarne il movimento delle lingua a pulirne il sapore ferroso, per serrare ulteriormente la presa sul colletto, rilasciare quella sulla manica e afferrargli il polso con cui premeva contro la sua gola, tirandolo verso l'alto, in una mossa rapida che tuttavia – se solo avesse voluto – l'altro avrebbe potuto evitare.  
Eppure il suo sguardo doveva aver tradito le sue intenzioni.  
Levi fece in tempo a partorire un singolo, assurdo pensiero _“_ _Sono eccitato”_ che Erwin si schiantò contro la sua bocca, che trovò inaspettatamente già schiusa.  
L'impatto fu violento e la schiena di Levi impattò duramente contro il muro, mentre le dita di Erwin si stringevano al polso della mano del più giovane, bloccandola contro i mattoni e l’intonaco, e la sua lingua si insinuava tra le sue labbra.  
Un tremito lo colse, sentendo il sapore ferroso del sangue e del corpo spigoloso e longilineo che aderiva al suo; la mano di Levi era ancora stretta al suo altro polso, tanto che gli parve di sentire le sue dita entrargli sotto la pelle e bloccargli la circolazione.  
Levi gli andò incontro, a occhi chiusi, il corpo che si muoveva di riflesso e con l'inevitabile conseguenza. Il respiro corto che si insinuava tra le labbra, che si ricercavano, avide. Tutta la concitazione indomita e la rabbia cieca che l’aveva attraversato fino a poco prima si trasformarono in scariche elettriche d’adrenalina e selvaggia eccitazione sfumata da stupore.  
Lasciò andare il polso di Erwin solo per circondargli il collo, costringendolo in gesti rabbiosi a farsi più vicino. Annaspò basso nel sentirlo duro, grosso e rigido come la canna di una pistola; e si stupì a sentirsi duro a propria volta, con il sesso premuto dolorosamente contro la patta dei pantaloni.  
Erwin annaspò, rilasciando per un istante il contatto con la bocca di Levi, prendendo aria, a grandi respiri, prima di riaffondare nella bocca del più giovane.  
Le braccia strette di quello intorno al suo collo lo resero più euforico, incoraggiandolo a rilasciare la presa sull'altro polso, solo per scivolare a stringergli le natiche in una presa ferrea, facendosi male nel contatto poiché il dorso sfregava contro il muro ruvido dove Levi era premuto.  
Le lingue si muovevano rapidamente, come per sovrastarsi una contro l'altra, mentre i corpi premevano uno sull'altro; i sessi tesi, che strusciavano uno contro la consistenza dell'altro, strappandosi continui mugolii soffusi.  
«Cazzo...» Levi strappò un gemito ringhiato contro la bocca dell’altro. I denti affondarono nella carne in un morso rabbioso, prima di lasciarsi violare dalla sua lingua.  
Non ci capiva più un cazzo, inghiottito da una smania febbrile e spasmodica attesa inespressa. Non si ritrasse né si svincolò; Erwin non aveva più il volto duro e beffardo dell’uomo che doveva fronteggiare, bensì quello dell’uomo dal quale si sarebbe fatto scopare, lì e ora. La rabbia c’era, era sempre lì, coagulata in qualcosa di meno doloroso e furente, ma altrettanto distruttivo.  
Quel pensiero gli scheggiò per un istante la nebbia fitta calata sugli occhi e sui sensi, pensando che non era così che doveva andare. «Merda... Non-» Le labbra di Erwin lo mangiavano. Sentiva pizzicare il taglio, ma lo ignorò. «No... non-... qui...»  
Erwin riemerse dal calore e dall'umidità soverchiante della bocca di Levi, solo per sbattere le palpebre due o tre volte, prima di mettere a fuoco la situazione. Sentiva il cuore impazzito, il membro eretto e il cervello che scoppiava, come il viso che andava a fuoco. Le mani strette su quelle natiche piccole, ma sode, che gli stavano perfettamente nelle mani.  
«Dio... ti voglio da matti.» Sussurrò, il tono reso roco e profondo che impattava contro l'orecchio che morse, tirandolo con i denti ben piantati sul lobo, in un gesto erotico e violento, quasi quanto la stretta con cui ne strizzava le natiche e lo schiacciava al muro con tutto il suo peso.  
Lo voleva davvero da morire, non gli importava dove, ma considerando quanto l'altro si fosse sforzato per renderlo partecipe del fatto che non volesse farsi scopare contro quel muro, doveva almeno fare lo sforzo.  
Voltò la testa, alla ricerca di un punto più nascosto rispetto a quello. «Là sotto?» Gli propose, mordendogli la spalla e il tessuto della felpa, arrivando probabilmente a fargli male anche solo con quel gesto. La scala antincendio creava un po' di oscurità, abbastanza per rendere invisibile un certo punto e, considerando che doveva essere il pudore il problema – pensiero che lo avrebbe fatto ridere in un'altra situazione – volle proporglielo.  
Levi ringhiò al morso, un rantolo che gli graffiò la gola in quel dolore erotico e a tratti masochista, restituendoglielo in un graffiare sulle braccia scoperte.  
Occhieggiò il punto da sopra la sua spalla, mordendogli l’incavo e passandovi languido la lingua.  
«Ci passa mai qualcuno in questa zona?» Sospirò.  
«No, mai.» Le mani si strinsero sulle natiche con un tale vigore da farlo gemere, ancorato all’ampiezza delle spalle di lui. Le ginocchia gli tremarono, i fianchi fremevano a contatto con i suoi e i suoi respiri annaspavano con la stessa velocità dei battiti del cuore.  
«Allora, cazzo, scopami.» Si issò e in un battere di ciglia gli si arrampicò in braccio.  
Le mani di Erwin che, quasi d’istinto e in parte per riflesso incondizionato ai movimenti del corpo del minore, lo sostennero sotto al fondoschiena, mentre se lo trascinava dietro, impossessandosi di nuovo della sua bocca.  
Ci mise solo tre passi a spostarsi sotto la scala; avrebbe potuto sbatterlo nuovamente al muro, ma preferì prima sovrastarlo, schiacciarlo contro la consistenza dura dei mattoni alle sue spalle. Non pesava tanto e si era messo in modo tale da non sbilanciarlo – o forse, più semplicemente, in quel momento il lasciarlo andare e oscillare era il suo ultimo pensiero.  
I baci non erano baci, erano morsi, continui e ripetuti, mentre le lingue si strusciavano una contro l'altra nelle rispettive bocche, in un continuo turbinio di prevaricazione, mentre la salivazione aumentava passo passo.  
Erwin guidò nuovamente il più giovane con i piedi per terra, salvo poi afferrargli una delle gambe e fargliela avvolgere contro di sé. Lasciò scorrere due dita a sfregargli tra le natiche, puntando e premendo, quasi volesse penetrarlo da sopra i vestiti.  
Il corpo di Levi rabbrividì, mentre lo soffocava di baci e morsi, scivolando poi sul suo collo niveo, mordendo con tutt'altro che premura, preso dall'euforia, mentre scorreva in avanti con le mani e gli tirava giù i pantaloni e l'intimo, lasciandolo con la parte inferiore del corpo esposta.  
A quel punto si distaccò dall'altro; la saliva tra loro e i respiri affannati. Erwin fece scorrere lo sguardo verso il basso, gli occhi chiari che brillavano di aspettativa e interesse, mentre con una mano ne afferrava l'erezione.  
Levi trattenne un gemito che si accartocciò in un ringhio, l’eccitazione che risalì in spirali calde lungo la testa, appannandogli la vista. Preda di quell’eccitazione violenta e brutale, spinse i fianchi contro quella mano, facendosi scappare un ansito che trasformò in un profondo, caldo respiro contro la bocca di lui.  
Gli strinse le spalle, non per fermarlo, ma per incentivarlo, mordendogli la mascella e lasciandogli il segno dei denti, prima di succhiare il sangue che ancora gli usciva dal labbro.  
Continuò a masturbarlo per un po', con rapidi scatti del polso e della mano, mentre il più giovane gli si muoveva contro, ansimando con respiri spezzati e gemiti contro la bocca.  
Era eccitante il modo in cui gli andava incontro, così, quando a malincuore gli rilasciò il sesso teso, non si stupì dello sguardo che gli lanciò. Gli morse il collo, prima di arrivargli all'orecchio.  
«Voltati.» Gli ordinò, la voce ferma, profonda.  
Levi seguì, quasi istintivamente, la richiesta, puntando le mani contro il muro; i palmi a contatto con la superficie ruvida e pungente.  
Erwin si abbassò quasi senza alcun rumore, arrivandogli a livello delle natiche. Gli afferrò le cosce, allargandogliele di scatto, prima di mordergli un gluteo; il segno dei denti sulla carne soda, prima di leccarne lo stesso punto e poi scivolare tra le natiche, leccandolo proprio da di esse.  
Un brivido gli corse dentro, mentre lo penetrava con la lingua, scivolandogli tra i muscoli che si ammorbidivano; il naso e i capelli che sfioravano la pelle irritata dai morsi che Erwin frammentava sui glutei sodi, giusto per focalizzare l'attenzione del più giovane. Teneva le dita strette alle sue gambe, in modo che non potesse scostarsi da lui.  
Levi si tese come a un passo dal precipizio, lo stupore fece solo in tempo a scheggiargli lo sguardo prima di essere risucchiato in fretta dalla scossa bollente che gli attraversò i lombi, in fiamme.  
Qualsiasi cosa gli volesse dire, venne taciuta, ingoiata in gola, sostituita da gemiti a labbra strette del capo reclinato in basso.  
«Dio...» Ansimò, spezzato da sentimenti che si davano battaglia e che disintegravano in filamenti sfilacciati un qualsiasi pudore o schifo avesse mai potuto provare per una simile situazione.  
Continuò ancora per qualche attimo, Erwin, prima di risollevarsi e premere il proprio corpo sul ragazzino, schiacciandolo contro il muro. Gli morsicò l'orecchio, mentre con le dita ne afferrava i fianchi, guidandoli contro di sé, il sesso che premeva tra le natiche, strusciandoglisi contro.  
Lo voleva da impazzire, mentre strusciava il sesso contro di lui e lo mordeva sulla pelle già arrossata del collo, dell'orecchio e della guancia, piantandogli le dita, affondandogli le dita contro la pelle.  
 _È enorme_ , fu il primo pensiero che attraversò Levi nel sentirlo sfregarsi nello spacco dei glutei. Una constatazione che, sulle labbra, aveva il sapore peccaminoso del desiderio cieco e carnale, facendogli fremere il basso ventre in quella visceralità ardente e spasmodica da fargli dimenticare qualsiasi sentimento di difesa. La punta entrò dolorosamente, vincendo la resistenza dell’anello dei muscoli, prima di sentirlo spingere.  
Graffiò il muro, mordendosi il labbro con forza. Cazzo se faceva male. Sembrava di infilarsi un palo nel sedere, nel vero senso della parola; bollente e turgido, si fece spazio, inghiottendolo tutto d’un fiato.  
La schiena era reclinata in una curva sensuale, mentre le labbra tumide venivano sporcate da stralci di voce roca e bassa, strozzata in gola, in un gemito ansante mentre riprendeva fiato.  
Erwin gli stava dietro, lo sormontava, imponente nella sua stazza come mai l’aveva pensato. Lo inglobava tra le sue braccia, spingendolo contro il muro.  
Lasciò uscire un respiro pesante, Erwin, mentre schiacciava Levi sempre con maggiore pressione, man mano che le spinte si facevano più fluide e profonde; un continuo sbattere e arretrare, dedito principalmente a prendere, prendere e prendere, mentre con le braccia lo issava leggermente in alto, sollevandolo quasi da terra a ogni spinta più profonda, ogni ansimo e ogni gemito più roco ed eccitato.  
Era bollente dentro, cosa che rimediava alla sensazione di fresco contro la pelle scoperta, i lividi e le ferite che si erano inferti a vicenda sia prima che durante. Le nocche gli prudevano, arrossate, e anche il viso, le labbra e il collo facevano male. «Sei bollente...» Gli fece notare, mentre lo schiacciava ancora di più, sollevandolo ancora più in alto, tanto che sentiva tutto il peso gravargli sulle braccia.  
Fu a quel punto che prese nuovamente a morderlo e fargli male, lasciando i segni dei denti sulla pelle già irritata e rossa, ormai non più di quella tonalità nivea.  
Sembrò notare in un frammento d’immagine che sulla spalla sinistra, che si intravedeva a causa del suo avergli abbassato di lato la felpa, non era solo arrossato, ma si notava un tatuaggio elaborato. Fu un attimo, prima di riaffondare dentro di lui, contro di lui.  
Levi annaspò in cerca d’aria, scosso a ogni colpo di reni. Il membro che lo apriva di più, sempre di più, facendogli male. Un dolore che si trasformava in un perverso e viscerale piacere.  
«Fottimi più forte...» Soffiò in un refolo caldo, col viso reclinato di lato e le ciocche scure a frastagliare le iridi socchiuse, polle di argento fuso. «Cristo... nh- se sei duro... Più ah-più veloce...!» Ordinò languido, bollente. I colpi impattavano come uno sbattere di mani, umido per gli umori che Erwin riversava in lui, impattando tra il muro del palazzo e l’aria del giardino lì a fianco.  
Si piegò in avanti, i piedi piantati a terra, i fasci di muscoli incordati al massimo delle cosce aperte, mentre si esponeva tanto – _troppo_ \- vulnerabile, in quella posizione degradante. Stava mostrando al boia la pelle della gola, dove poter affondare e tagliare quella mappatura bluastra sotto il velo bianco delle membra. Stava concedendo il proprio corpo al suo carnefice, probabilmente.  
Il maggiore non si fece pregare, spingendo con maggiore veemenza e rapidità, entrandogli con più forza e vigore dentro; i muscoli non facevano più resistenza, se non nel momento in cui arretrava – quasi non volessero lasciarlo uscire – per poi riaccoglierlo dentro, aprendosi per lui.  
I gemiti erano intervallati da ansimi e grida soffuse, soffocate.  
Per Erwin fu un attimo: sgusciò a malincuore da dentro il corpo eroticamente bollente dell’altro solo per voltarlo. Levi gli lanciò uno sguardo affilato, lì dietro alla coltre acquosa e appannata degli occhi. Riappropriandosi della sua bocca, lo issò contro di sé; non pesava troppo, ma tutto quello che gli gravò sulle braccia erano i muscoli sodi che il minore aveva. Rientrò con urgenza, sgusciando subito tra le natiche aperte, premendolo contro il muro.  
Pompò ancora, spinte rapide, sconnesse, a tratti animali, schiacciando l'altro contro il muro, con la sua voce e il suo sapore in bocca. Più spingeva, più si sentiva stringere, premuto in una guaina umida.  
Quando finalmente l'orgasmo si affacciò tra loro, fu come una scossa improvvisa, che fece affondare ancora di più Erwin dentro a Levi, quasi a volergli arrivare più a fondo, più dentro, quasi a volerlo spaccare letteralmente, solo per penetrargli più dentro.  
Levi lo sentì risalire al cervello prima di sentire lo sperma riempirlo e le ultime spinte assestarsi. Fiotti caldi, densi e copiosi si riversarono tra di loro dal proprio sesso teso.  
Prima che quelle labbra rosse e tumide lo tradissero, trattenne il gemito in un morso rabbioso sul collo di lui, graffiandone la spalla.  
Il respiro ansante, la fronte madida e il cuore che batteva contro la gabbia esile del torace; il corpo di Erwin che ancora lo sosteneva dal non cadere, le mani poggiate dietro la schiena e il viso reclinato verso la propria nuca, Levi pensò che era in un fottuto casino.  
  
Quando il tampone d’ovatta premette contro il taglio, gli bruciò da morire.  
«Aahh-» Il cotton fioc era imbevuto di disinfettante che sfumava di rosa il batuffolo bianco – non sapeva se per il sangue imbevuto o per il colore dell’alcool.  
«Porta pazienza.» Levi, seduto sul tavolo di legno del parco e chinato su Erwin, glielo riportò nuovamente sul labbro.  
Si era offerto di andare a prendere qualche cerotto in una farmacia a cinque minuti a piedi da lì. Levi era dubbioso sul suo ritorno, ma Erwin era tornato dieci minuti dopo: in mano, una busta contenete disinfettante, cerotti e dischetti di cotone sterile.  
«Brucia.» Si lamentò brevemente Erwin, senza tuttavia scostarsi dalle attenzioni dell'altro.  
Solo quando aveva mosso i primi passi verso la farmacia, si era reso pienamente conto di quanto era successo davvero; non aveva mai lasciato che l'istinto lo dominasse in quel modo, né tantomeno gli era mai capitato di essere così violento. Probabilmente era dovuto a un sacco di cose, ma pensandoci freddamente, si rendeva conto che, dopo tutto quello che era successo, non era più arrabbiato. Non completamente.  
Levi si scostò, le mani a cercare qualche cerotto della dimensione giusta.  
«Tu stai bene?» Gli chiese Erwin.  
«Non quanto vorrei, ma sì.» Ammise, togliendo la plastica e facendo attenzione a dove mettere il cerotto per farlo durare il più possibile. «Ci sono abituato, non è insolita come situazione.»  
Lui per contro aveva un cerotto sullo zigomo, sulle nocche delle mani e sopra il sopracciglio che già si stava staccando. «Non sei mai finito in una scazzottata tu? Ti ho ridotto benissimo, guarda tu che graffi.»  
Erwin rise, scuotendo la testa debolmente.  
«Non è la scazzottata il problema.» Gli rese noto, perché la sua domanda era più riferita alle condizioni fisiche successive al loro far sesso non proprio tranquillo. «Però hai ragione, non sono molto propenso alle scazzottate. Preferisco chiarirmi a parole.» Aggiunse.  
Lasciò che Levi finisse di medicarlo, prima di osservarsi le braccia e poi lanciare uno sguardo all'altro: in effetti, tra i due, era proprio Levi quello messo peggio, considerando lo stato dei vestiti e quello del viso, del collo e delle spalle.  
Allungò una mano, sfiorandogli il cerotto sulla fronte per rimetterglielo a posto in una carezza accennata che proseguì fino allo zigomo. Levi si tese appena, una contrazione involontaria e abituale. Lo guardò cauto, lasciandolo fare.  
Spostò lo sguardo più in basso, poi, su di lui. Il tatuaggio che aveva notato solo di sfuggita, mentre facevano sesso era lì, in tutta la sua gloria. Era più grande di quanto avesse immaginato, ma anche molto più bello e dettagliato. Aveva uno stile orientaleggiante marcato.  
«È d’effetto, quello. Impressionante.»  
Levi si guardò il braccio, il corpo mollemente rilassato e la schiena incurvata.  
«Sì, ci è voluto un casino per farlo – 5 sedute da sei ore ognuna; fai un po’ tu i conti.» Spiegò, guardando la sfumatura rossastra che si sfumava in un arancione acceso del pesce. «Avevo 17 anni quando l’ho fatto.»  
Erwin annuì; era significativo? Avrebbe potuto chiedergli il motivo per cui se l'era fatto, ma inconsciamente sapeva di poter dedurre la risposta. Una carpa koi, in mezzo alla spuma, che risaliva lenta e subiva una chiara metamorfosi, diventando qualcosa di molto più pericoloso, come un drago verde dalle fauci socchiuse.  
«Molto bello.» mormorò, allungando poi la mano per afferrarne il braccio sinistro e toccare la pelle; era liscia dal polso in su. Vedeva il rossore al di sotto del colore sulla spalla. «Credo ti si addica.» Valutò, sfiorandogli con le dita la pelle del collo arrossata.  
Levi sbirciò dove si era focalizzata l’attenzione dell’altro.  
«Il succhiotto o il tatuaggio?» Chiese, cedendogli uno sguardo di blando interesse a quell’insinuazione pacata e sardonica. Ancora doveva sondarlo, analizzare quello che era appena successo senza farsi venire una gastrite o perderci il sonno nelle notti a seguire.  
Di certo, il proprio fondoschiena se la sarebbe ricordata, quella scopata. Invero, Levi si chiedeva se Erwin si sarebbe ricordato solo di quello.  
«Quello lo chiami succhiotto? Ti ho quasi scorticato la pelle.» Gli fece presente, ridendo all'idea che Levi potesse _davvero_ pensare che quel morso, che sovrastava appena il tatuaggio sulla spalla, potesse essere considerato in modo tanto semplice o innocente – per certi aspetti. «Non che me ne penti, ma non sono mai stato tipo da sesso violento.» Spiegò; sentiva salire un lieve rossore sulle gote, ma evitò di considerarlo, preferendo guardare l'altro negli occhi. Erano davvero belli, grigi e affilati. Non aveva avuto il tempo di osservarli per bene, non in modo così accurato, ma li trovava davvero sexy.  
«Mi riferivo al tatuaggio comunque, è molto... significativo, credo. Mi piacciono le cose particolari.» E, in parte, quel _cose_ non includeva semplicemente le “cose”, ma anche le persone. Levi, di fatto, era incluso in quel gruppo, sebbene non lo stesse dicendo chiaramente.  
Lo sguardo di Levi era perplesso, mentre si guardava di nuovo quel punto martoriato; aveva ragione probabilmente, ma tutto sommato un succhiotto non aveva lo stesso fine di un morso? Non era anche quello, un segno di possesso, di desiderio, un _marchio_ addosso a qualcun altro?  
«Sì, lo è.» Non sapeva cosa rispondere al fatto che Erwin avesse espresso quella sua apparente inesperienza sul sesso violento; non gli era sembrato così inusuale per lui, dato il modo in cui lo aveva completamente soggiogato e conquistato, tanto da fargli perdere completamente il desiderio di controllare non solo la situazione, ma tutto il proprio corpo.  
Poteva sentire il suo sguardo perforargli il cranio. Aveva un che di magnetico nel modo in cui azzerava totalmente la propria mimica facciale, in una imperscrutabilità quasi assoluta.  
Iniziava a capire cosa portasse il resto di loro a temerlo.  
«Hai una buona presa.»  
«Davvero?» La domanda era stupita, ma Levi non la considerò come una presa in giro. Aveva capito che, malgrado tutto, quel tizio era abbastanza trasparente.  
«Davvero.» Confermò Levi. «Se avessi continuato, forse, ti avrei rotto qualcosa, ma hai pensato bene di scopare in mezzo alla strada.» Le iridi si rabbuiarono appena, mentre l’espressione si accartocciava appena; giusto il tempo di vederlo, che era già scomparsa. «Da quella volta al bar ne hai fatta di strada al sesso in un vicolo.»  
Prese forma senza volerlo, come un ricordo affogato sotto tanti altri, ma mai totalmente nascosto o dimenticato; riaffiorò galleggiando nella propria memoria, quel pomeriggio d’una domenica d’inverno. C’erano gli addobbi di Natale, Erwin era entrato sapendo di trovarlo, sapendo esattamente che lui ci sarebbe stato, che l’avrebbe servito a quella casa del tè: non ricordava quando era iniziato, ma ricordava con certezza la pienezza di alcuni particolari nel viso di Levi. Quando si erano visti, Erwin era rimasto affascinato dallo sprazzo di stupore sfumato di vulnerabilità che gli aveva scorso negli occhi grigi così sempre freddi. E poi quegli sguardi si erano ripetuti ancora, incerti, cauti, le mani si erano sfiorate subito dopo che gli aveva portato il tè e prima di vederlo sgusciare via.  
Erwin sapeva chi fosse Levi. Levi sapeva chi fosse Erwin. Ma avevano continuato a guardarsi senza osare altro, senza soffermarsi alle implicazioni che una possibile tresca avrebbe potuto comportare.  
«Diciamo che si è presentata la giusta occasione.» Fece Erwin, lasciando uscire una leggera risata, scuotendo il capo brevemente. «E poi è successo quasi un anno fa.»  
Se lo ricordava pure lui, il modo in cui si era sentito. Ne era rimasto attratto, ma sapeva di non poter osare – o meglio _non voleva_ osare. Levi era qualcuno di troppo lontano da sé, specialmente per via della sua appartenenza. Che cosa gli fosse successo, durante quel tempo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. La vecchia attrazione si era solidificata ed era vero: si era risvegliata e lui ne aveva approfittato in quella particolare circostanza, sebbene non fosse stata sua intenzione.  
«Quindi?» Intervenne Levi. Le scatole dei cerotti erano ritornate nella busta, mentre lui rimaneva sul tavolo con Erwin di fronte, seduto nella panchina ugualmente di legno. «Che intendi fare? Puoi andare.» Lo esortò, lo sguardo distante, la voce ridotta a una linea cupa, in attesa dell’inevitabilità di tutto quel casino.  
«Voglio ancora chiarire la faccenda di Mike.»  
Lo sguardo di Levi non lo scoraggiò dal chiedere, anche perché, per quanto fosse tutt'altro il momento giusto, non aveva la minima intenzione di andarsene. Non senza aver chiarito due o tre cose, di cui quella su Mike aveva la precedenza sulle altre.  
«Te lo ripeto. Io o i ragazzi dalla mia parte non c’entriamo nulla.» Ribadì serio il moro, la mitezza nello sguardo che si induriva solo per confermare la verità delle proprie parole.  
«Se non siete stati voi, allora, chi è stato?»  
«Non so che rapporti avete con gli altri clan. Un torto, qualcuno ha pestato i piedi a qualche pezzo grosso...?» Fece vago Levi; Erwin scosse la testa: a quanto ne sapeva no, non avevano avuto screzi con altre bande, altrimenti Mike gliel'avrebbe sicuramente detto – o quantomeno accennato.  
«Me lo avrebbe detto.» Fece sicuro, sospirando. Non avrebbe mai taciuto una cosa del genere, non a lui, non alla persona che gli era più vicina a livello emotivo e familiare.  
«Magari no, invece. Magari c'era qualche problema...? Hai mai pensato a qualcuno di interno?»  
Erwin lo guardò allucinato: come poteva anche solo ipotizzare una cosa del genere? «Assolutamente no.»  
«Era per chiedere.» Gli rispose Levi, sulla difesa. Erwin sospirò.  
«Scusa, ho capito che intendi. E ti credo quando dici che non siete stati voi.»  
Per un istante, una singola frazione di secondo, Levi sentì un tremito impalpabile al cuore che diluì la rigidità dell’espressione, smussandola in qualcosa di meno pungente e diffidente.  
Non era scontata, la sua fiducia.  
Sospirò, premendo i palmi sul tavolo nel suo reclinarsi all’indietro.  
«Mi dispiace che sia finito male... a volte capita. Però non so cosa pensare... Sicuro che non ci sia stato qualche screzio, quella sera? Non lo so, con una donna? O una soffiata di qualcuno-»  
Avvenne in un lampo. In quell’istante, nell’esatto momento in cui le parole di Levi lasciarono la bocca, pronunciando una parola puramente causale, la consapevolezza attraversò Erwin come una scarica, con il pensiero di aver già sentito qualcosa del genere.  
Quel mattino, dietro al camion dei rifornimenti per il supermercato.  
 _«_ _Credi che continueranno? Si parlava di una vendetta per una donna._ _»_  
Ma non c’era mai stata una qualche vendetta, non era il caso di Mike: ma c’era una donna.  
Una donna che quella sera era con lui.  
«Nanaba!»  
«Eh?» Levi lo guardò interrogativo.  
«La fidanzata di Mike, Nanaba. Era con lui quella sera, ma non le ha chiesto niente nessuno.» Spiegò, mentre estraeva il cellulare e sfogliava la rubrica. «Magari lei sa qualcosa.»  
Anzi, sicuramente sapeva qualcosa. Erano usciti insieme, era in ambulanza con lui, lo aveva seguito fino in ospedale: magari erano persino insieme, quando era successo... Come mai nessuno di loro ci aveva pensato? Perché avevano dato per scontato così tante cose? «Devo parlare con lei.»  
  
La raggiunsero quello stesso pomeriggio. C'erano voluti tre singoli squilli per farle rispondere alla chiamata di Erwin, dove gli aveva rivelato di essere ancora in biblioteca e che avrebbero potuto vedersi prima che ritornasse a casa.  
Con lui andò anche Levi. Non per attaccamento, né per infilarsi negli affari di estranei con cui non aveva nulla a che fare; voleva solo sapere la verità, allontanare da sé o da chi per lui fosse stato accusato di essere il colpevole di quello che era accaduto a Mike.  
Quando la raggiunsero, al saluto gentile rivolto a Erwin, frappose uno sguardo tremulo, distante – avrebbe potuto dire risentito – verso Levi. Lui ne rimase immune, invero, limitandosi a restare poco dietro alla mole del biondo.  
Non era facile, per lei, parlare di qualcosa che l’aveva visibilmente scossa e resa inquieta, ancor di più quando la vita della persona a cui teneva era ancora appesa a un filo.  
Stranamente, titubò quando gli chiesero se fosse presente quella sera. Sembrava a disagio non tanto per una propria sensibilità ancora ferita e dei ricordi che le faceva male riportare alla memoria, quanto più per una propria incapacità a parlarne.  
Alla fine, levando lo sguardo acquamarina su Erwin, ammise ciò che sapeva.  
«Sì, eravamo usciti insieme. Mi stava riaccompagnando a casa quando è successo.» Rivelò, seduta sulla panchina lungo il viale alberato, a un passo dalla fermata del bus. Si strinse le mani sottili e affusolate in grembo con il viso sfumato da una sorta di afflizione. «Mike mi ha chiesto di non rivelare nulla di quanto è successo.»  
Erwin annuì, cercando di essere comprensivo con la ragazza; si vedeva che era in difficoltà e che, a causa della richiesta folle di Mike – ma davvero aveva chiesto di tacere? - si sentiva in colpa per tutta la vicenda.  
«Cos'è successo? Perché non voleva che si sapesse?»  
La ragazza guardò verso il basso, cercando di rifuggire il suo sguardo, per poi posarlo su Levi, forse per darsi una sorta di contegno e coraggio al tempo stesso; era chiaro che non le piacesse, ma non poteva stare zitta. Mike era sospeso tra la vita e la morte e, per quanto le avesse chiesto di non dire nulla, sarebbe stato folle non dirlo a Erwin. Lo stesso ragazzo che aveva il merito di aver salvato Mike, di avergli dato un posto dove stare, dove tornare. Che aveva fatto così tanto per lui. No, non poteva tacere ed era chiaro.  
«Perché la situazione sarebbe peggiorata drasticamente. Non voleva che altre persone facessero la sua fine e che iniziasse una guerra tra bande.» Ammise. Aveva lo sguardo oscurato da una coltre cupa, un'unghia di occhiaie deturpavano il viso piccolo e roseo. Stava facendo una fatica immane a parlarne senza cedere alle lacrime, si vedeva. «Quello che è successo lo sai.»  
Erwin trattenne la propria voglia di chiedere, in modo anche piuttosto brusco, di essere più chiara; non voleva che si sentisse attaccata, né che sentisse il peso della colpa per non aver cercato subito un confronto con lui. Non avrebbe avuto senso, avercela con lei, quando era stato Mike a chiederle di mantenere il silenzio.  
«Ma non è quello il problema. Vogliamo sapere se tu sai chi è stato.» Si inserì Levi, brusco e asciutto. Lei lo sbirciò solo per un istante, il biasimo a scheggiarle l’iride, prima di ritrarsi. Continuava a rifuggire il suo sguardo, come se si sentisse molto più in colpa di quanto, forse, avrebbe dovuto.  
Quando rispose, drizzando il capo e la mitezza indurita dal rancore, non fu preparato a quello che udì.  
«Siete stati voi.» Le parole scesero come una condanna, pesanti come macigni sopra al capo a calargli sulla sicurezza stoica di chi sapeva di avere le mani pulite.  
Ma gli occhi di Nanaba rivolti verso Levi non davano adito ad alcuna confusione o sbaglio.  
Non rispose, o almeno non subito. Pallido, faticò a metabolizzare quell'accusa, ma ingoiò senza fiatare, ammortizzando il colpo senza tradire alcuna espressione, se non per un leggero dilatarsi delle iridi di metallo freddo.  
«Hai qualcosa per avvalorare quello che dici?» Domandò, algido come le giornate d’inverno.  
«Li ho visti.» Mormorò, come se da sola quella frase potesse bastare. Nanaba non era solita partecipare, quando Mike e gli altri erano alle prese con le risse, ma spesso capitava che ne intravedesse o l'inizio o la fine, dunque non era così folle che ricordasse certi volti o certe persone.  
«Chi?» Levi era ancora pallido, gli occhi più dilatati di prima, come se fosse pronto all'attacco da un momento all'altro; Erwin lo osservò; non ce l'aveva con lui: si vedeva chiaramente che la cosa era stata fatta tenendolo all'oscuro – non sembrava il tipo di persona che mentiva, né senza prove, né con l'evidenza.  
«Erano in quattro. Uno era alto, i capelli lunghi e credo scuri. Aveva un tatuaggio sulla guancia Eravamo al buio, in un vicolo, quando lo hanno assalito.» Mormorò la ragazza; tremava leggermente, tanto che Erwin le posò la mano sulla spalla, come per rassicurarla. «Tranquilla.»  
«L'altro era più basso, ma era biondo. Gli altri due non li ho visti bene.» Sospirò. «Ma li avevo già visti! Fanno parte della _sua_ banda!» Fece, indicandolo; il viso arrossato, gli occhi liquidi, probabilmente sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
«È vero, sono dei miei.» L’ammissione uscì con facilità dalla sua bocca, come lo sfilarsi di un guanto o lo sgusciare della pistola dal fodero, tra la cintura e la schiena. Il viso pallido, dove la luce moriva, stagliava ombre cineree sull’incarnato affilato; fissava il viso di Nanaba con una tale intensità che la fece ritrarre.  
Ma non era verso di lei che rivolgeva il suo astio. Il gelo delle iridi che sgusciava attraverso uno spiraglio scuro.  
Un barbaglio di vento e le palpebre, fremendo, riacquistarono lucidità – mai perduta, ma solo offuscata. «Mi assumerò la responsabilità del fatto appena avrò avuto modo di rivolgermi ai diretti interessati.»  
Nanaba continuava a guardarlo, semi-nascosta dalla figura di Erwin, contro la quale si era in modo del tutto istintivo, rifugiata. «Come è potuto succedere.» Sussurrò quella, la voce bassa, le dita strette contro la manica della persona di cui Mike si fidava di più, mentre vedeva chiaramente sul viso di Levi il cambiamento.  
«D'accordo.» Avrebbe potuto – e voluto – dire _“Non potevi saperlo”_ , in modo da consolarlo e offrirgli uno spiraglio da quella situazione; ma sarebbe stato ingiusto nei confronti di Mike e di Nanaba, come se ciò che era successo non fosse di grande importanza come, invece, era.  
«Vado.»  
Non disse altro, Levi, levando giusto un istante lo sguardo al volto di Erwin a far intendere le proprie intenzioni, prima di scostarsi e allontanarsi.  
«Vengo anche io.» Si limitò a dire Erwin, prima di tornare a guardare Nanaba con un sorriso. «Non preoccuparti, Mike si riprenderà sicuramente.»  
Lei annuì, osservando Erwin raggiungere con pochi passi la figura più bassa, ora ferma sul marciapiede, lo sguardo ostile.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché voglio vederli in faccia.» Anche se, dal tono, si capiva che se avesse potuto, non si sarebbe limitato solo a quello.  
  
La porta della camera si aprì lentamente, rivelando la figura alta e bionda che avanzava, in modo discreto, verso il letto. Riacciuffò la sedia, lasciata appoggiata al muro, avvicinandola al letto, mentre un respiro profondo, proveniva dall'uomo sdraiato.  
«Erwin..»  
«Shhh... Sei ancora debole. Non preoccuparti, abbiamo risolto tutto.» Lo rassicurò Erwin, l'espressione gentile e rassicurante. Mike lo guardò: aveva ancora gli occhi pesti, i capelli castani appiccicati alla fronte e un colorito tendente al giallognolo, ma stava decisamente meglio rispetto a quando era stato in coma farmacologico.  
La porta si aprì silenziosa, la figura minuta e solida di Levi che si infilava al suo interno e avanzava di un passo solo. Palesando la sua presenza, con la porta socchiusa alle sue spalle, diede tutto il tempo e la volontà a Mike di allontanarlo nel caso la sua visita non fosse gradita.  
E in parte ipotizzò fosse così, Levi. Vide il giovane tirarsi appena su, impercettibilmente e con un enorme sforzo fisico, a sedere contro il cuscino mentre lo sguardo livido si induriva, assumendo la colorazione cupa di un cielo tempestoso al crepuscolo.  
L’espressione pacata del moro sfiorò appena il profilo seduto di Erwin, non in attesa di una sua parola per restare, bensì di quanto potesse essere accettato lì dentro. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo direttamente che era andato solo per parlare ed informarlo personalmente su quanto accaduto, ma scelse di rimanere in silenzio.  
Erwin osservava Levi; aveva l'espressione gentile e disponibile che aveva tenuto prima con Mike, sfumata in qualcosa di più intimo e privato. Personale. «Levi.» Lo richiamò, salvo poi tornare a fissare Mike, che si stava raddrizzando.  
«Idiota, torna giù.» Lo ammonì, cercando di farlo desistere dal suo desiderio di apparire “ben rimesso”, malgrado fosse chiaro che, la realtà, era ben diversa.  
«Cosa-»  
«Non è stato un suo ordine, Mike.»  
«Parlo io.» Lo interruppe Levi, facendosi avanti di qualche passo, sebbene non volesse avvicinarsi troppo: sapeva quanto poteva essere temibile quell'uomo, uno dei motivi per cui, in fondo, lo rispettava abbastanza malgrado le loro fazioni fossero rivali.  
«Non è stato un mio ordine. Hanno agito da soli, senza che io ne fossi a conoscenza; erano mine vaganti e si sono presi la libertà di muoversi in singolo. Nessun’altro del mio gruppo approva il loro comportamento.» Parlò chiaro e asciutto, il volto fermo come scolpito da un frammento di marmo e la voce sicura, a tratti autoritaria. Non era felice, né in una posizione comoda; doveva prendersi responsabilità in quanto presunto capo del gruppo ed era ciò che aveva intenzione di fare.  
Ma il proprio orgoglio era tutt’altro che compiaciuto da ciò. «Mi sono occupato personalmente di loro, come Erwin può confermare.» Aggiunse, gli occhi che inghiottivano la luce artificiale fredda della stanza assumendo una sfumatura algida, tanto da scottare.  
Mike rimase in silenzio, annuendo con un gesto rapido e sbrigativo. Erwin capì che avrebbe voluto dire delle cose, ma che per evitare di irritarlo, considerato che il medico gli aveva consigliato di riguardarsi, non lo stava facendo.  
Simile era Levi, sul cui viso si scorgeva un guizzo alla mandibola, masticando qualcosa che sentiva di dover dire, ma che non riusciva a fare, rigirandosela in bocca come una pasticca amara per non ingoiarla del tutto. Erwin captò quel suo disagio, la probabilità di volersi in qualche modo scusare o qualcosa di simile, dal movimento inquieto della luce negli occhi grigi.  
«Credo sia tutto risolto ora.» Concluse Erwin. Mike levò lo sguardo su di lui, abbozzando un annuire stanco, mentre la porta si riapriva e la figura minuta di Nanaba faceva capolino di fianco a Levi, superandolo facilmente in rapidi passi, che la portarono poi a planare contro Mike e a stringerlo con un singhiozzo muto.  
«Mike...!»  
Erwin sospirò, sorridendo intenerito, prima di fare un cenno all'amico, che stava passando la mano contro la schiena scossa della compagna in preda a lievi singhiozzi, che gli rispose con lo sguardo. Gli volse le spalle, avvicinandosi a Levi. «Andiamo.»  
Ma questo era già voltato verso la porta che imboccò in fretta per uscire.  
All’uscita dell’ospedale, nel giardino di alberi di bosso, tigli e castagni antistante la struttura, il sole si abbatteva senza pietà in una calura cocente, quasi estiva. La macchina l’aveva a pochi passi da lì.  
Erwin prese un'enorme boccata d'aria: non aveva mai sopportato granché gli ospedali, il loro odore acre; c'era qualcosa, nell'odore di disinfettante e pulito, qualcosa che gli faceva rifuggire quel tipo di ambiente. Solo dopo aver ripreso un bel po' d'aria nei polmoni, tornò con l'attenzione completa su Levi. «Vuoi andare a mangiare qualcosa?»  
Vide il minore fermarsi mentre il corpo si voltava e il capo ne seguiva il movimento, fissandolo implacabile con quello sguardo di cui non riusciva mai a vedere la fine.  
Erwin sapeva, che c'erano ben poche speranze che una cosa del genere succedesse, ma ci aveva provato comunque. La stessa sensazione, la stessa presa di coscienza che gli aveva fatto allungare le mani sull'altro. Era consapevole di se stesso e di ciò che significava, doveva solo imparare a gestirla, senza disturbare nessun altro.  
Era una proposta stupida, eppure in qualche modo, gli diede un significato più profondo, qualcosa di molto simile a _“Possiamo rivederci? Anche solo qualche volta?”_ ; molto squallido, in effetti, specialmente la seconda domanda, che sapeva molto di persona disperata – cosa che lui non era. Eppure, l'idea di non vedere più Levi, l'idea che tra loro ci fosse stata solo quella parentesi – quando era stato palese il suo interesse, anche solo nell'aiutarlo, nel dargli fiducia in quella situazione – era piuttosto triste.  
Attese e man mano che il silenzio si prolungava, sentiva il petto restringersi un po', alla consapevolezza che l'inutilità di quella prospettiva poteva significare per Levi.  
«No.» La risposta fu categorica, tagliò l’aria rimasta sospesa per quelli che potevano essere interi minuti. Levi, lo sguardo chiuso a chiave dietro le mura, non ebbe il minimo biasimo nel negargli quella proposta consapevole di ciò che questa nascondesse dandogli voce «No, se le tue intenzioni sono solo quelle di rincuorarti per avermi scopato.»  
Era calmo, la sua inossidabilità che sembrava non poter essere scalfita o intaccata, anche nel pensiero della vergogna che quello poteva fargli vomitare addosso nel mettere a piede libero ciò che era accaduto – della puttana, qualcuno avrebbe detto, che era stato.  
Ma non era quello che gli premeva né il dettaglio su cui posare la sua rara attenzione. Un baluginio acquoso gli smosse la rigidità iridea, un palpito effimero compagno a quello che scosse il suo petto.  
Erwin guardò Levi, consapevole della perdita del battito che, nel sentire quel diniego, lo aveva colto; eppure, nel modo in cui aveva parlato, attendeva ulteriori parole – sperando, in cuor proprio, in un'altra affermazione.  
Inconsciamente abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di trattenere quella delusione che, man mano che il silenzio si prolungava, lo catturava, facendogli pensare che, probabilmente, era il solo ad aver pensato che potesse esserci di più di una semplice intesa fisica. Un reale interesse, l'embrione di una possibile relazione, di un rapporto che, potenzialmente, avrebbe potuto crescere o avvizzire.  
«Ma se stai dicendo che vuoi condividere più tempo con me, lo accetto.» Ammise Levi, non osando guardarlo.  
Il cuore che si alleggeriva, mentre Erwin sentiva il peso, la consapevolezza della possibilità di delusione, lasciarlo completamente; mentre la felicità e il desiderio di conoscenza, di nutrire qualcosa di così indefinito, cresceva dentro di lui.  
Gli sorrise, perché era quello che voleva, più di ogni altra cosa, forse persino prima di quanto ci si sarebbe davvero aspettati.  
«È proprio quello che spero. Mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio.»  
Il primo pensiero che sfuggì alla razionalità del moro fu “ _stronzate”_ una marea di stronzate; era in quel momento che le porte si chiudevano del tutto, e lui si ritraeva ermeticamente sigillato dietro all’imperturbabilità del proprio viso. Ma, nell’osservare quel viso illuminato dal sorriso che gli illuminava lo sguardo di un azzurro abbacinante, pensò che potesse essere vero – _vero_ , vero come lo era quello stupido sfarfallio rapido del cuore, quel rossore vago sulle gote, quella sorta di ebbrezza mista a contentezza, e di un'intensità tanto forte da perdere ogni punto di riferimento che fino a quel momento avesse osservato.  
«Molto bene.» Si contenne. «Puoi iniziare a farmi vedere quali sono i locali che frequenta un universitario senza un soldo.»  
Erwin rise, non poté evitarselo, portandosi una mano sul viso; era visibilmente sollevato, leggero, felice. Aveva male ovunque, ma sentiva il cuore traboccante, talmente tanto che non gli importava neppure se avesse avuto una costola rotta o altro.  
E Levi si innamorò di nuovo, come la prima volta, di quel suo sorriso e del modo in cui i suoi occhi azzurri sembrassero riflettere la luce chiara e pura del cielo d’estate.  
Lo guardò ridere e gli si aprì il cuore.  
«Sì... beh, dovrai accontentarti per il momento.»  
Lo sguardo di Levi rimaneva pacato, una perplessità infinitesima nelle iridi grigie, ma non era più così inespressivo – o forse fu un'impressione di Ewin, mentre gli si affiancava e i loro sguardi non si lasciavano.  
«Per il momento.»  
Poteva essere letta come una minaccia, ma di fatto a lui fece sorridere ancora di più, mentre gli sfiorava la mano e ne sfiorava le dita, e continuava a guardarlo, nella consapevolezza piena che avrebbe voluto farlo per sempre.


End file.
